


Alone in the bitterness

by Willofhounds



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Bakugou Mitsuki, Abusive Midoriya Inko, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Demon Tamer Izuku, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Izuku has tattoos, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Parental Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Parental Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Soul Parents, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vigilante Bakugou Katsuki, Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Hatsume Mei, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: A rogue demon tamer/vigilante appears in Musutafu. Eraserhead chases Rabbit through the city feeling a pull towards that is unexplainable. JP's Chief follows the progress of the young rogue tamer. Watching him grow and unexpectedly avoid members of JP's though the darkness in his eyes speaks volumes
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku/Tsukauchi Naomasa, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki & Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	1. Rabbit part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Viridian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304209) by [SilvermistAnimeLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistAnimeLover/pseuds/SilvermistAnimeLover). 



A/N devil survivor 2 record-breaker/ my hero academia fic. 

Warnings: Suicidal thoughts, Aizawa/Izuku/Tsukauchi, abusive Inko Midoriya, Time travel, Character Death, Soulmates, Soul parents 

Inspired by Viridian by Silvermistanimelovers

Izuku's POV 

They rushed back towards the JP's building. Their last stronghold in this hellhole that they called Earth. It took both his and the silver-haired man beside him's strength to pry open the door. Electricity had long since left the building and prying open the door stole precious seconds. Behind them, Izuku could hear the black nomu getting closer.

Once the door was open enough to let them slide through they were inside. Closing the door again would buy them a few precious seconds. If they were lucky. If not this might be the end for them. 

Together Izuku and Yamato Hotsuin former Chief of JP's made their ways into the bowels of the building. With the seals destroyed they only had a limited amount of time before Yamato was overrun with power. Specifically the full power of the Dragon Stream. 

The Dragon Stream was ancient magic gifted to the Hotsuin clan by the demon Alcor. It was sealed away in Mount Fuji so as not to destroy the vessel it was housed in. Yamato was the current vessel as the heir to the Hotsuin main house. 

For their plan to work they had to use the Dragon Stream to activate a runic circle. The runic circle was drawn in their blood take over the course of a year. It would send them back to sometime before the Fall. When exactly they didnt know. If Fumi was still alive she would have been able to tell them. 

A hard smack hit the back of his head making Izuku stagger slightly. Yamato's sharp command came a second later, "Don't focus on the one's we've lost right now, Izuku. We will be seeing them again soon."

"Yes, sir."

He was right. They couldn't focus on the dead. Not with their enemies so close behind them. Or their goal so close in front. They would succeed they had to. The world was counting on them to make it to the past and defeat Shigarki and All for One before they destroyed society.

Heroes and Tamers alike fell to the villains. Magic only went so far and it took time for their demons to heal from a battle. Nomu gave no quarter when it came to killing. They had to stop them before the Fall. Otherwise, it would too late. 

Izuku knew their best chance would be when they knew exactly where the villains would be. Namely, the USJ incident would be their best chance. The main villains would be there and killing Shigarki would put a halt to All For One's plans. Then they could work on killing the mastermind. 

That would only work though if they were sent that far back. For all, they knew they could only be sent back a few days or weeks before the Fall. If that happened they would be in a rush to prepare for an all-out assault. To strike before the enemy could. So many unknown variables. So many things that could go wrong and leave them worse off than they were currently. 

Izuku was the first to enter the ritual room but Yamato was hot on his heels. A quick Agi had the torches in the room lit up. On the floor was the runic circle. 

Yamato ordered coolly, "Izuku get in the circle. We will begin the process immediately."

He did as he was told entering the circle and a silver light lit up the circle. The process of using the Dragon Stream had begun. Turning with a smile on his face he looked at Yamato for the first time since they began running from the nomu. His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at his friend. 

Yamato must have been injured when they tried to get away from the nomu. How had he not noticed when it happened? Why didnt Yamato say anything?

Izuku tried to step back out of the circle reaching for Yamato. Tears filled his green eyes. No, it cant be! The magic pressed down upon him with immense pressure. He couldn't stand any longer and fell to his knees on the circle.

Yamato said his right hand pressing into his left side, "I'm sorry if only one of us can go back," he grunted in pain silver eyes screwing shut, "It has to be you."

Izuku slammed his fist into the ground stuck inside the runic circle yelling, "DON'T DO THIS! WE CAN STILL GO BACK AS PLANNED! YAMATO! We can still figure this out!"

His commander and friend smiled tiredly as he shook his head and continued, "There is nothing left to figure out here. You need to go back and fix our mistakes. I believe in you."

Tears welled up in the green eyes as he tried to deny, "I can't do this alone. Yamato... you promised. You promised as long as I was your subordinate I didnt have to be alone anymore."

"Make things right," ordered Yamato, "You are probably the only one who can do it. You just have to do the very thing you taught me to do. Never give up and keep pushing forward. To believe that there is always hope. The Dragon Stream alone isn't enough. I have to stay and sacrifice my magic to send you back. You have to go."

Izuku cried, "I can't..."

"You can. You can save our world from the fate I doomed it to. I believe in you. This won't be the last we see of each other. Just promise you will be my friend again in the new world. That's all I ask."

"YAMATO DONT DO IT!"

The Dragon Stream activated around him as the door behind Yamato was blown open. A familiar blue-haired villain stalked in followed by several nomu. 

Izuku tried to shout denials as the world around him went black. Yamato's body collapsing to the ground from the lack of magic and a nomu stalking towards him being the last thing he saw. 

Awareness came back coupled with the feeling of falling. He thumped painfully against wood. It took him a moment to recover and regain his bearings. Surprise overtook him. 

Around him were familiar wooden walls of his childhood room. On the walls were a few hand-drawn posters that he had made himself. The real posters having been thrown away when he was declared quirkless. He was lucky that the posters themselves were kept up as long as they had been. 

His mother Inko had been a loving woman before his diagnosis. Any hero memorabilia he wanted she would buy him. Until he was picked up by JP's she would act as if he didnt exist. Once upon a time, her callous behavior hurt him deeply. Now it was a scar that had long since scabbed over. 

With his memories from the future, he knew he could not stay here. His mother as much as he hated to call her that wasnt stupid. She would know something was off about him. With that, she might try to interfere in ways he couldn't plan for. No his best option would be to gather supplies and leave immediately. First, he needed to know what age he was. 

Moving to the bathroom he grimaced at how short he was. Izuku hadn't hit his growth spurt until he was seventeen. While he wasnt as tall as he could have been from lack of nutrition in his early life he still shot up like a week. His final height had been 175 centimeters still making him shorter than Yamato. 

This life wouldn't be much easier on him in terms of food. Living on the streets would make it difficult to find food. He couldn't go to a shelter or food bank. If he did he would risk being returned to his mother. No one would believe or care about a quirkless kid when he said he was abused. Neither could he go to JP's like they had planned for him to do. In this world, Yamato wouldn't remember him. Going there would be just as productive as going to a shelter. 

It hurt to think all their years together now meant nothing. No one in JP's would believe his words. Instead, they would believe him to be a madman. Yamato wouldn't have an equal to balance him out. The peace that they had created together would no longer come to pass. 

Tears sprung to his eyes as he entered the bathroom and turned on the light. What he saw in the mirror made him wince. The scar across his cheek from a mishap with a Wendigo was still there. Dark bags lay under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was a lot younger than he thought was possible. By the looks of things, he was 11 or 12 just starting middle school. Looking at the Hero Analysis for the Future notebooks would give him a more exact date. 

Rolling up the sleeves to his shirt he found one of his soul parent marks above his tattoo unburned for the first time since the Fall. It was that of a green falcon with golden eyes. Not that he needed protection anymore. When a soulmate or soul parent died their mark became a burn on the skin of the child or other half. Tears sprang into his eyes at the sight. He never thought he'd see the marks again. 

Pulling down his shirt collar he found that his soulmate marks a black cat with red eyes and a grey scarf around its neck was still there. It wasn't unheard but it was still unusual for someone to have more than one soulmate. His second soulmate was just a little to the left of the cat. It was a black leopard with onyx eyes curled around something protectively. 

Izuku had three tattoos. One took up almost all of his back. It was a Yin and Yang symbol with a koi fish in the middle. The second was in the middle of his forearm. The symbol of the Ouroboros, a snake eating its own tail. They were reminders of who he was and what he had gone through. 

The only other mark was the blond falcon with light green eyes that was just below his ribs on his left side. All he knew about his marks was that the cat and the falcon were likely heroes. They had been amongst the first to die in the Fall. That was in the time that the villains focused almost solely on heroes. It was only later that they attacked anyone they could. 

Sighing he released his shirt and rolled the sleeves back down. A tired sigh escaped him. He didnt want to do this alone. Yamato had promised when he joined JP's that he wouldn't be alone anymore. That his abilities would take him far in the agency. While they had then he was alone again. Without his friends or the ones, he considered his family. 

Never would he have believed that he would miss Fumi and her love for experiments. Or Otome and her daily check-ups on the physical and mental health of all who worked in JP's. Or Sako who treated him less like a coworker and more like the son she never had. Or Ronaldo who wasnt apart of JP's but a detective who occasionally worked with them. When Izuku was old enough they would all go out for drinks on the quiet nights. They had been his family and nothing like the biological ones who hated him for something he couldn't control. 

Shaking his head he forced aside the thoughts. First, he would focus on getting set up in this time. Then he would make a name for himself as a rogue demon tamer/vigilante. Yamato always called him, Rabbit when he was in a good mood. It was as good of a name as any. 

Aizawa's POV 

Nothing in the world gave him a bigger headache than dealing with vigilantes. Not even his students. It had been a good number of years since there had been a vigilante in Musutafu. Most of them kept to the more populated cities. This new one seemed to throw all preconceptions out the window. 

The vigilante was called Rabbit after the green and black bunny hoodie that he wore. Those he aided said that he was short in stature but fought like a seasoned pro. It was thought that he had some kind of healing quirk as he made sure to tend to their injuries before he left. 

Unconfirmed was the report that the quirk was voice-activated. Some of the victims reported hearing words such as dia for injuries and them being closed up. It was not a heal-all kind of quirk but it was perfect for first aid. 

With the new vigilante came another unexpected surprise. The mark of his second soulmate burning and dark unexpected emotions coming across the bond. It was rare for a bond to form without all of the soulmate having met. It came with extreme emotional distress from one of the soulmates. Having met the first and in communication with him, he knew it had to be their third. 

Tsukauchi Naomasa who was the same age as him and a detective with the Musutafu Police Department was the soulmates he knew. The man had a strong sense of justice and a kind heart. In a way, he balanced out Shouta's gruff nature. 

They met when they started their respective jobs. In the beginning, they kept their relationship strictly business. It wasnt until Shouta was severely injured on the job that they agreed to give the relationship a chance. 

All they really knew about their other soulmate was that he was really young. Fifteen years younger than both of them. If they wanted to meet their young soulmate it would have to be by accident. Or maybe at one of the middle school events. As one of the new teachers at UA, he was getting stuck with the job of meeting the middle school brats. The only thing that would make it worthwhile would be to meet the third. While unable to do anything more than meet with them.

Shouta's attention was drawn to the rooftop two blocks away from him. A flash in the darkness of someone moving expertly across them. It must be Rabbit again. Time to see if they could finally capture the vigilante.


	2. Rabbit part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

FrikFrakTikTak: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoyed it!

MurderMysteryof1996: thanks for your review, my friend. 

Izuku's POV 

It was a quiet night for once. Patrols in this sector were usually hectic and full of criminals. Izuku wasnt naive enough to think that criminals were fearing his presence. At least not yet. He was still too new to the scene for that. 

Most likely there were more heroes out. He would have to be more cautious than normal. Heroes meant someone might actually see him. Victims of course had seen him but so far he had been able to avoid heroes and the police. 

Finding his rooftop only took a few moments. It was perfect as it overlooked many of the worst alleys. Sitting on the edge in a costume like this he was hidden from sight. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket he checked the magic program. It was very similar to what JP's used but less refined. Coding was never his strong point so he was having to learn and adjust on the fly. To date, he still couldn't perform a demon summoning. It was frustrating as he wouldn't get Yamato's attention until he did.

Summoning wasnt the only issue he was having. He could only use very basic magic. With how much he was training he should at least be able to do the intermediate magic. His coding was what stopped him and he could not for the life of him figure out why. 

At this point, he was considering breaking into JP's to use their code. That would not end well for him and he knew it. Without being able to summon a demon he would be captured long before he ever reached the computers. 

The only other option would be to find a way to summon Alcor. His frown deepened. It wasnt that he disliked the demon exactly but Alcor was eccentric. He would be the last resort for Izuku wasnt sure he could talk to him and still keep his sanity.

So JP's, Alcor, or trying to figure out the code himself. None of the options were particularly good. They either ended with him captured or driven insane by a chatty demon. 

Izuku didnt get any further in his considerations before he felt the air shift. He threw himself to the side rolling so that he was standing facing what had caught his attention. A white cloth-like object flew through the air where he had been seconds before. 

Across the rooftop facing him was a man in all black clothes with a scarf like an object around his neck. Red eyes stared at him coldly. It was the same object that had been thrown at him. Quickly assessing the situation he knew he had an escape by jumping down below him onto the fire escape. If this man tried to follow him it would hinder their movements. 

It was unlikely that he would be followed down though. As it stood he was still a little-known vigilante. Most people hadn't realized that he existed. Those that did know worked the nights. 

Izuku noted that under the cloth was a pair of yellow goggles. Eraserhead his mind supplied. It seemed he was a little better known than he thought. Especially if a hero was hunting for him. 

Izuku greeted, "Eraserhead. What can I do for you?"

"Rabbit," came a gruff voice. 

As he grabbed one of his pellets he questioned, "What can I do for you, hero?"

Eraser replied shooting the scarf at him again, "You can turn yourself in Rabbit. You won't get away from me."

Izuku grinned at the challenge as he said, "You honestly believe that. Too bad I'm not your typical vigilante, Eraserhead."

Taking a deep breath he dropped the pellet into the ground. A smokescreen formed where it broke allowing him to drop safely down on the fire escape. From there he slid down the fire escape hitting the pavement running. As he made his way towards the entrance of the alley he heard Eraser swearing angrily. 

Footsteps echoed across the pavement as the chase began. Izuku ran through the alleys and back up onto the rooftops. Lungs burned as he pushed himself to go faster than ever before. It was like being back during the Fall. Except there wasn't any Nomus chasing him. Or Yamato at his side. 

His heart clenched painfully at the thought of his friend. Yamato... they were supposed to come back together. Instead, Izuku was all alone in the world trying to prevent the apocalypse from happening a second time. He wasnt even a teenager yet and already the weight of the world rested on him. 

What would the heroes think if they found out he was 11? Most likely they would think he was insane. Being viewed as insane had its pros and cons. Unfortunately, it wasnt a viable option unless he wanted the label villain added with it.

Izuku was a lot of things but he wasnt a villain. Villains didnt try to improve the lives of others before themselves. They wouldn't risk everything to save those who they wouldn't meet again and ask for nothing in return. 

It took an hour of constant running but he finally ditched the hero. In his distraction of trying to avoid Eraser, his feet had taken him to a familiar seal. It was at the edge of the Red Light District far away from anyone that it could hurt. 

A powerful demon lay beneath the seal kept at bay by the Hotsuin clan's magic. If he remembered correctly in two years time the demon would break free of the seal. Even in its isolated area it still killed over 200 people before JP's contained it. It was everyone's first real look at what JP's did. 

While he was here he might as well check the seal. Best be on the safe side after all. Pulling his phone out he approached the derelict building. To those passing by it appeared to be abandoned and of no importance. The magic surrounding it was supposed to keep others away. By the lack of graffiti he was positive that was still working. 

The seal housed in a terminal which upon examination he found was eroding. The timeframe that his mind had supplied was accurate. Within two years it would completely erode if left unchecked. 

He would need to decide if he was going to try and fix it himself. Even when he was part of JP's he wasnt skilled in sealing. If he tried he very well could make it worse as have the seal break now. 

Or he could leave it and come back in roughly two years. Yeah no. That was not a viable option. It would only be pushed to the back of his mind. As a vigilante, he couldn't ignore the dangers this posed. So that meant finding a way to contact Yamato. Joy.

Rubbing at his eyes he turned to leave the area for now. Then he paused finding a man standing there. He was wearing a JP's standard uniform with white gloves, a black heavy trench coat, black baggy trousers, and black leather boots. Oh, he should have expected some alarms to he set. 

Izuku prepared his magic to fight if he needed to and picked another smokescreen pellet. Most agents wouldn't attack unless attacked first. There were some who would attack but that was to make an impression on Yamato. It never worked unless the attack was for a good enough reason. 

The man questioned his hand on his own phone, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Izuku grinned behind his cowl as he replied, "The streets call me Rabbit. I was checking on the seal. You should warn your Chief that the seal is corrupted. It needs to be fixed before the demon breaks free."

"How?"

The vigilante shrugged, "Information is my specialty. Tell Yamato Hotsuin I will see him soon."

He threw the pellet onto the ground and used the resulting smoke to disappear into the night. Once he was sure that he was clear he made his way back to Dagobah Beach. The beach was a trash dump. 

In it, Izuku lived in an abandoned camper that he found. It took two days of scrubbing with bleach before he was comfortable sleeping in it. With some careful maneuvering, he says able to get power to his camper. There were a small stove and space heater. A sleeping bag was in the farther corner that was his bed. 

Izuku upon entering the camper he unzipped his hoodie and pulled down his cowl. Under his hoodie was a black t-shirt that stuck to his skin from how much he had been sweating. Cringing he pulled both off switching to a clean shirt. 

After laying out his gear he laid out on he laid out on the sleeping bag. Looking up at the patched roof of his camper he wondered how long it would take for Yamato to find out about him. Knowing the Chief as well as he did, the older boy would brush off the reports about him. First, he would send lower-ranking members to capture or gather information. When that failed he would send Makoto. Finally when she failed he would come himself. 

If Izuku was honest with himself he was terrified of that eventuality. Facing Yamato was going to dredge up memories. It had only been a few months since his return to the past. There had been very little time to heal from watching Yamato sacrifice himself. Almost every time he closed his eyes he saw it on repeat. A constant reminder of his failure. 

Sleep did not come easy that night as he expected. His mind filled with the terrors that were to come. 

Hotsuin's POV 

Annoyance filled him even as he didnt allow it to show on his face. One of his men had reported in about a break-in at one of the seals. Not an unusual occurrence it happened every now and then. Most of the time it was teenagers daring each other to graffiti the places.

This time was different. It was not a teenager but the newest vigilante who broke in. When confronted the vigilante claimed the seal was degrading. Then like he was never there, to begin with, he disappeared. 

Under normal circumstances, Yamato would have brushed away the claim. Magical seals take hundreds of years to degrade enough to break. Unless someone wasn't doing their job the seal should be intact. 

What wasn't normal was the fact the vigilante called him out by name. If it was just someone who had a problem with JP's then they would call out JP's Chief. His name wasn't officially known. Most people just assumed that he was an old man. 

To know that his name meant he had interacted with JP's before. An enemy? Or a friend? Someone he kicked out of JP's for one reason or another. 

Out of curiosity more than anything else he went out to check out the seal. Standing before the terminal he had his hand on. Focusing on the magic of the seal he found it degrading. Within the two years, it would have broken. Just as the vigilante had hinted at. 

Alright, color him intrigued. He wanted to know more about the vigilante Rabbit. Makoto Sako came to stand by his shoulder and waited to be acknowledged. 

He said coldly, "Sako," she turned to face him, "Find me the Rabbit. We need to find out what he knows."

"Yes, sir."


	3. Rabbit part 3

Izuku's POV 

These rooftop chases were beginning to get on his nerves. Once again Eraser was right behind him having picked up his trail at one point or another. Their usual song and dance had begun immediately without any banter. 

Izuku was exhausted from chasing criminals and avoiding JP's. It seemed his actions at the seal had left an impression. If it wasnt Eraser chasing him it was JP's agents and they were not afraid to hurt him. No doubt Yamato had given the order to bring him in by any means necessary. 

The problem on Izuku's side was that he was still no closer to finding a solution to summoning yet. Everything he tried ended in failure. He was to the point of seriously considering breaking into one of JP's buildings. His mind still refusing to consider asking Alcor for help. Nope, not touching that insanity with a ten foot pole. 

His mind had come up with an alternative option. Specifically a person he had completely forgotten about as she had died at the Fall. Hatsume Mei was a support company genius. Everyone had heard of her babies (inventions) before the Fall happened. 

She had also worked with JP's on improving their systems on more than one occasion. If anyone would be able to help him figure out the summoning app it would be her. All he had to do was find her. Which was easier said than done. 

As Izuku tried to land on the next rooftop his foot slipped and he fell forward. Shit shit shit! He would have faced planted right there if the cloth of Eraser's capture weapon hadn't wrapped around him.

Izuku was already shifting in the hold of the weapon so that he could grab at his knives. From his research he knew the weapon was durable but cutable with a knife. Eraser did so occasionally if he didnt want to fully release a criminal from the confines of the weapon. 

Eraser said coldly, "Its over Rabbit. You have lost. I'm taking you in."

Izuku growled, "You think I will just give up? Obviously you don't know me very well."

Eyes flashed red as Eraser growled back, "You think you can get away? If you would give up we can work out a deal. One where you're not having to run around every night."

"I know I can get away," responded Izuku a wry grin crossing his face. 

Another voice joined in drawing both of their attention, "Pro Hero Eraserhead, good work on capturing Rabbit. However I must take him off your hands."

They both glanced to find a woman in a JP's uniform. Izuku felt recognition flare up within him. Makoto Sako. It seemed Yamato had decided to send her earlier than he thought the other would.

Eraser questioned coldly, "Who are you to tell me to release this vigilante?"

Izuku quipped, "I can answer that. She is Makoto Sako of the Japan Meteorological Agency, Geomagnetism Research Department better known as JP's. She is second in command to the Chief Yamato Hotsuin."

Dark eyes snapped over to him from two different people. For his part Izuku kept his attention solely on Makoto. In his current state she was the bigger threat. 

It was unlikely that Yamato had authorized the use of the summoning app yet. He knew that she had the authority to use it anyways if she felt it was necessary. The only issue with that being that he had to prove himself capable of summoning. 

As he had yet to do that before them he had an advantage. She probably thought he was a rare civilian capable of magic. In her mind he wasnt truly a threat. A bad decision on her part as he had been trained by the Chief himself. 

Makoto questioned her eyes narrowing at him, "How do you know that?"

Izuku grinned underneath his cowl as he said cutting through the capture weapon, "I know a lot of things. What will you give in exchange for the information I have? I wonder would you even believe me?"

With that he lunged out of the capture scarf. A violent swear escaped Eraserhead as he tried to give chase. Makoto for her part didnt even try to go after him. Her dark eyes instead followed him as he escaped back into the city. 

It took awhile but eventually he was able to ditch the hero. Eraser seemed hellbent on bringing him in. More than Izuku thought he would be. With the excitement of the night he decided to call it. Running the risk of Makoto coming across him again wasnt worth it. Criminals would be out again tomorrow. 

Planning to do something and actually putting that into action were too different things. All of his good intentions of going home and sleeping were thrown out the window by loud voices. Duty calls. 

One of the men brought up a knife, "An animal with a quirk, huh? What utter bullshit!"

"You're not a human, you don't deserve to be treated like one."

He peered down the rooftop, and found five men surrounding what looked to be a bear? A large dog? He couldn't tell in the absence of light. 

They struck out at the bear thing and that's when Izuku decided to step in. He jumped from his spot on the roof knocking over the guy with the knife. As he disarmed the man he broke the elbow. 

The second person unsurprisingly had run away the moment his partner had been disarmed. His time would come another night for now Izuku focused on tying up the first criminal. Then he sent the location to Tsukauchi. Poor detective it seemed he would get more paperwork this night. 

With that done he turned his attention to the bear? The bear wasnt a bear exactly. It was white and color. A cross between a bear, a mouse and a dog? Wait...

"That's right!" Said the creature cheerfully, "Am I a bear, a mouse, or a dog? Who knows! What we do know is that I'm Nezu the principal of UA."

Izuku barely restrained himself from pinching the bridge of his nose. He was 30 years old mentally. He did not have the patience for an excitable hero tonight. 

Noticing the red cut on the hero's forearm he held out hand over and said, "Dia."

Familiar magic followed through him at his call out. It encased the wound in a white light. In a few seconds it had disappeared leaving only the stained fur behind. 

Izuku asked feeling the beady eyes staring at him intently, "Any other wounds?"

"No but I do have some questions."

Hearing sirens Izuku stood as he said, "No time, chaos bear. Need to leave before my favorite detective shows up. I have the feeling he will be a little annoyed."

With that Izuku headed up the nearby fire escape. Only pausing briefly when he heard a confused mutter of, "Chaos bear?"

Running through the city he eventually made it back to his camper. His sweat soaked clothes were hung over a line he strung up and collapsed onto his sleeping bag. It had been an interesting night to say the least. Until he heard one of his traps protecting the camper go off. Oh for the love of. What now?!

Hakamata's POV 

Every hero had heard of the new vigilante patrolling Musutafu. Only a few had seen him as of yet. Now he was the first spotlight hero to see the vigilante. Not that the vigilante knew it. Tsunagu followed at a safe distance using his quirk to keep up with him. 

He didnt know whether he should be horrified or not to find the vigilante living in a dump. Fortune did not shine upon him as he tried to follow the path. Traps laid everywhere and it was only years of using his quirk that kept him from dying. 

When he made it out he found a camper and in front of it was a child. For a moment Tsunagu toyed with the possibility that he followed the wrong person. Two things told him differently however. The phone in the boy's hand and the bright green eyes that stared at him.

The boy growled, "What are you doing here?"

Tsunagu looked the boy up and down trying to determine what to say. He was shorter than what was healthy. Clothes hung off the child. Things were not okay here. 

Tsunagu held out his hands trying to show that he meant no harm as he said, "Easy there. I was following a vigilante. Dont suppose you would know anything about that?"

He kept his tone unaccusing but there was narrowing of the child's eyes. It seemed he didnt believe Tsunagu's falsely innocent time. Interesting. This was not someone who had a lot of faith in heroes it seemed. 

"What. Do. You. Want?" Bit out the child. 

Tsunagu stepped closer so that he could see the child better. A few feet separated them and he could clearly see several tattoos. Who in their right mind allowed a child to get tattoos? This boy couldnt have been older than 10. 

Tsunagu turned his head to the side as he said, "I was wanting to get a vigilante off the streets. Now I want to help a child who is obviously in a bad situation."

"I'm fine."

Right and he enjoyed Endeavour's company. Children were always so stubborn. What made this one think he could lie to a Pro Hero?

Tsunagu replied taking another step closer, "Your not fine. By the way you have this place boobytrapped I'm guessing you live here. Its not safe for someone so young to live on their own."

His eyes trailed over the tattoos and his heart stopped at the sight of one of them. A green falcon with golden eyes. He knew that mark and who it belonged to. Mirai Sasaki better known as the former side kick to All Might, Sir Nighteye. 

The things was the two men had the same soul child. A green otter that lay on Nighteye's arm and on Tsunagu's side. Looking at the child before him, he could see the similarities. Something felt right about wanting to take him in. 

The boy growled, "What the hell would you know? Your the Number 4 hero! Things are great for you. I'm doing what I have to."

Green eyes practically glowed in the dark with anger. It was only years of experience that stopped Tsunagu from stepping back in fear. 

A cheerful voice said from behind him, "Now now Shinning One there is no need to scare one of your soul parents. He only wants to help."

"Alcor," sighed the child tiredly. His shoulders slumping and the glowing of his eyes disappearing. 

Alcor as the boy called him was a tall him with stark white hair and grey eyes. He wore a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt along with matching shoes and black pants. If Tsunagu had to guess he was probably in his early 20s. 

"Shinning One, you have been looking for me," Alcor said with a small smile. 

The boy said low, "I've been looking for a way around my problem."

"Ah yes the app," Alcor replied thoughtfully, "I will return it to you. On the condition that you hold true to who you are. And you show me what it means to have free will."

The boy questioned, "You are going to make me regret this, arent you? Fine then, Alcor you have a deal."

With that the boy tossed his phone to the man. There was a brief look of amusement across the man's face. It was followed by a look of annoyance from the kid. Alcor began typing in the phone. 

Tsunagu questioned, "How do you two know each other?"

The kid sighed, "I know him from a time passed hero. Now leave, Jeanist we don't need you here anymore."

Tsunagu folded his arms across his chest as he said, "You think I'm just going to leave you here. That's not going to happen, kid."

The kid snapped, "You think I will just go with you? If you knew me you wouldnt care. Nobody does."

"Now now, Shinning One," chided Alcor, "That isnt quite true."

The kid's shoulder's slumped and there was pain in his green eyes. He muttered quietly, "He doesnt remember me. So I'm not lying. No one cares."

Tsunagu queried looking at the younger man, "Why do you call him the Shinning One?"

"In our world he is the shining light that breaks through the darkness. He changed those around him for the better through that light."

A fierce blush went up the boy's face making him look like Christmas lights. If this was his soul child he seemed like a good kid. Why would anyone hurt him? Make him believe that he wasnt wanted or worth anything?

Tsunagu said truthfully, "No one is worthless. No one is worth more than anyone else."

Green eyes flared up almost glowing again as the boy snapped, "I wish I could believe that. But the quirkless are seen as worthless. Even by heroes."

The last part was so quiet he almost missed it. That was when he understood the boy's mistrust. He was quirkless. For Tsunagu that changed nothing. Whether he was his soul child or not it didnt matter. No one was worthless. 

Alcor tossed the phone back with a cheerful, "All done. Dont forget our deal, Shinning One. Oh and if you want to surprise a certain head of office. Might I suggest takoyaki? I'm sure it will be a good one."

If that wasnt the most cryptic thing of the night he didnt know what was. Then like he was never there Alcor was gone. Even with Fiber Master he couldnt sense the teen. Now for the child in front of him.


End file.
